harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)
250px|rightHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - gra komputerowa oparta na książce pod tym samym tytułem. Fabuła gry podąża wydarzeniami opisanymi w książce, omijając niektóre jej mniej istotne fragmenty. Gra, w przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniczki skupia się głównie na odkrywaniu sekretów Hogwartu i wykonywaniu powierzonych misji. Gra została wydana na komputer domowy (PC), Nintendo Wii, Xbox-a 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable (PSP), Nintendo DS i Game Boy Advance. Postacie w grze Postacie, którymi możemy sterować * Harry Potter - główny bohater serii, gracz wciela się w jego rolę przez większą część rozgrywki Pozostałymi bohaterami kierujemy tylko w czasie pojedynczych scen: * Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger - tylko w czasie pojedynków * Fred i George Weasley - Odpalanie fajerwerków * Syriusz Black - Walka w Departamencie Tajemnic * Albus Dumbledore - Walka w atrium Ministerstwa Magii W grze spotykamy także niemal całą Gwardię Dumbledore'a, członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, znaczną część grona pedagogicznego, pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, duchy Hogwartu i wiele innych postaci. Odkrywanie Hogwartu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa daje graczowi możliwość eksplorowania Hogwartu w szerszy i dokładniejszy niż dotychczas sposób, elementu którego zabrakło w adaptacji "Czary Ognia". Punkty Odkrycia Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, niemal każda lokacja posiada swoje sekrety, czyli elementy niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Ich odkrycie sprowadza się do wykonania akcji, np. rzucenia czaru w nietypowe miejsce lub porozmawiania z właściwą osobą. Za każdy odkryty sekret, gracz otrzymuje tzw. Punkty Odkrycia, odpowiednik "punktów doświadczenia" z innych gier. Do zdobycia jest łącznie 4360 owych punktów. Po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ich liczby moc gracza wzrasta, a czary stają się silniejsze; zostają też odblokowane kolejne sekrety dostępne do wglądu w specjalnym pokoju Hogwartu - Pokoju Nagród, m.in. filmiki ukazujące etapy powstawania i projektowania gry. Misje Fabuła obfituje w wiele różnorodnych misji, które gracz musi wykonać. #Walka z dementorami #Porządki na Grimmauld Place nr 12 - podstawy rzucania zaklęć #Pierwsze zadania w Hogwarcie #Misje Gwardii Dumbledore'a - podzielone na dwa etapy #Lekcje oklumencji #Bitwa w Ministerstwie Magii #Pozostałe zadania w Hogwarcie (Dzień bez końca) W trakcie podążania za wydarzeniami fabuły gry możemy też uczestniczyć w pobocznych misjach, które możemy także dokończyć po zakończeniu głównej części gry: *Odkrywanie tajemnic Hogwartu, *Odkrywanie haseł do portretów, *Znajdowanie: **ukrytych figur szachowych, **emblematów Hogwartu, **plakietek czarodziejów, **paczek Freda i George'a, **latających stworzeń, **śladów dzikich zwierząt, *Mini-Gry: **Szachy czarodziejów, **Eksplodujący Dureń, **Gargulki, *Odkrywanie duchów Hogwartu, *Sprzątanie Hogwartu. Czary W grze czary rzuca się wykonując odpowiedni ruch myszką i używając lewego lub prawego przycisku. Nie wszystkie czary dostępne są od początku gry, część z nich poznajemy podczas zajęć Gwardii Dumbledore'a lub od Freda i George'a. Siła czarów Harry'ego zależy od ilości Punktów Odkrycia (pozostałe postacie, takie jak Albus Dumbledore, mają swój własny poziom magii). Niekiedy do prawidłowego rzucenia czaru potrzebne są trzy lub nawet cztery osoby. Zaklęcia Zaklęcia, czyli czary środowiskowe - stosować je można na obiektach podczas eksploracji Hogwartu: *Accio - zaklęcie przywołujące i przysuwające *Depulso - zaklęcie odsuwające *Incendio - zaklęcie podpalające *Reducto - przeciwieństwo Reparo, niszczy trwale przedmioty *Reparo - przeciwieństwo Reducto, zaklęcie naprawiające uszkodzone przedmioty *Wingardium Leviosa - zaklęcie lewitacji obiektów Uroki Czary możliwe do zastosowania wyłącznie podczas pojedynków: *Drętwota - zaklęcie immobilizujące na chwilę przeciwnika *Expecto Patronum - zaklęcie patronusa, używamy go tylko w niektórych momentach gry *Expelliarmus - zaklęcie rozbrajające przeciwnika *Levicorpus - zaklęcie sprawiające, że przeciwnik zawisa na chwilę w powietrzu *Petrificus Totalus - zaklęcie porażające przeciwnika *Protego - zaklęcie tarczy, odbija zaklęcie przeciwnika *Rictusempra - wywołuje łaskotki u przeciwnika Mapa Huncwotów Nieodłączny towarzysz wszystkich hogwarckich marauderów, Mapa Huncwotów, powraca w grze jako swoisty kompas i niezbędnik gracza. Mapa pozwala na wytyczenie dokładnej trasy do dowolnie wybranego miejsca w Hogwarcie i na jego błoniach. Co ważne, w miarę odkrywania skrótów za portretami, mapa wybiera krótszą drogę, korzystając z nich. Oprócz tego, mapa pokazuje jakie zadania aktualnie rozpoczęliśmy i jakie jeszcze pozostały do wykonania. Pokazuje także, jakich członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a już zwerbowaliśmy. Muzyka Muzykę do gry skomponował James Hannigan. Jest to również pierwsza gra, w której użyty został "Motyw Hedwigi" Johna Williamsa. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) Kategoria:Gry